Domadores de Dragones
by creativo
Summary: Dos amigos escolares con las mismas aficiones se separan por un tiempo hasta que una escena de caos los reune llevandolos a luchar en una guerra inesperea gracias a un calvo sin nariz y realizar decubrimientos novedosos gracias a eso
1. Dragones contra Domadores

Daenerys Targaryen era tan entusiasta de las leyendas antiguas que cuando vio dragones volando pensó en los cuentos que escuchaba de niña sin notar que estaban atacando gente y que un grupo de personas estaba intentando detenerlos. Charlie Weasley estaba persiguiendo a los dragones tratando de evitar que atacaran a la gente cuando una chica se le cruzo en el camino y la iba a retar cuando vio que era su compañera de clase así que le pidió que los ayudara y si le iba bien haría que la recluten en la reserva.

Luego de regresar y que la reclutasen los chicos se pusieron a recordar sus días de colegio y todas las bromas que habían hecho allí además de que la practica con las fieras les sería más fácil de manejar que su propia familia. En las que serían unas jornadas de trabajo aparente mente pesadas los amigos se pondrían de novios

Daenerys: Eso estuvo genial

Charlie: No fue muy peligroso yo lo hice porque es mi trabajo pero no es algo de lo que cualquiera disfruta

Daenerys: Es que mi papa se convierte en dragon

Charlie: Eso es muy raro ¿que sigue un hombre lobo voluntario?

Daenerys: Bueno el padre de mi mejor amigo es lo mas parecido a uno

Charlie: Entonces sabe como curarlos

Daenerys: No se si lo logro pero estaba investigandolo

Charlie: Bueno si eso es verdad puede ser lo que precisa mi amiga para su novio

Daenerys: ¿Nimphy tiene novio?

Charlie: Si se llama Remus


	2. Redada y Rescate

Ashara Stark nacida como Dayne vería su casa asediada por mortifagos debido al experimento de su esposo y ser la hermana de un auror legendario pero a pesar de sus protestas su hijo mayor diría que el proyecto ayudaría a la gente y por eso los atacaban la combinación de eso y un escuadrón de rescate liderado por Nymphadora Tonks ayudaría a convencerla de que se estaba dejando ganar y retiraría sus objeciones

Dora: Hola queria saber como estaban todos y si les hiceron algun daño

Ashara: {furiosa} ¿se puede saber que es esto? priemero una horda de criminales ataca a mi familia y ahora sufrimos una redada policial como si nosotros fueramos los delincuentes

Dora: Eso señora eran los mortifagos unos tipos muy malos que se deleitan torturando inocentes

Ashara: {normal} ¿que quieren esos bastardos conmigo?

Dora: A ellos les gusta reclutar criaturas peligrosas si importar su situacion

Ashara: Suenan como unos sadicos pero no entiendo que tienen que ver conmigo o mi familia

Dora: Algunas de esas criaturas son razonables bajo ciertos parametros

Jon: ¿Como una enfermedad mas que un peligro

Dora: Exactamente asi pocos vieron una forma de curar esas enfermedades

Eddard: ¿vinieron por mi proyecto de hombres lobo y lobos huargo?

Dora: Si señor

Ashara: Eso significa que es peligroso te prohibo seguir con el

Jon: Bueno si pero este ataque solo prueba que es un proyecto bueno

Ashara: Eso no se me habia ocurrido

Eddard: ¿puedo seguir investigandolo?

Ashara: Si y espero que resulte en un logro de la ciencia magica

Eddard: Genial asi le vamos a poder ganar a la luna


	3. Burla Familiar

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fenix estaba al máximo de su capacidad debido a los refugiados que vivirían allí por el futuro inmediato las vacaciones escolares y los jinetes de dragon que habrían venido a visitar a sus parientes y amigos antes de dirigirse a Rumanía y concentrarse en evitar otra fuga pero se llevarían una sorpresa con algo que no esperaban debido a una broma pesada

Ashara: ¿cuanto vamos a quedarnos aca?

Dora: Hasta que se acabe la guerra

Ashara: ¿cuanto tiempo es eso?

Dora: No lo sabemos

Daenerys: Hola Nimphy

Dora: Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte Khaleesi

Daenerys: No me llames asi

Charlie: Chicas no se pelen

Jon: Dany que bueno verte

Daenerys: a vos tambien Jon

Charlie: ¿quien es este?

Daenerys: El amigo del que te hable

Ginny: ¿que estas haciendo con mi hermano?

Charlie: No te pongas celosa hermanita

Sirius: Guau es bueno ver mi casa tan llena ¿pero que haces todavia aca?

Charlie: Los Dragones del Torneo se escaparon y atacaron una aldea

Sirius: Deben haberlos mandado algun Targaryen en mi epoca eran unos puritsas de hecho Rhaella y Aerys fueron famosos por dos cosas que los hizo importantes para ellos

Daenerys: Mis padres son Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell

Jon: Ese es el cantante de la banda donde toca la bateria mi tio Robert

Harry: ¿esos sujetos seguian a Voldermont?

Sirius: Bueno a ella la casaron con Abraxas Malfoy no se si fue a la fuerza o no pero el definitivamente si

Daenerys: eso no me extrañaria a mi abuelo siempre le gusto el fuego maldito muy a pesar de la abuela Joanna

Charlie: Ya dejenla tranquila

Daenerys: No es tan grave

Charlie: Quisiera saber que investiga tu amigo

Jon: la relacion entre hombres lobo y lobos huargo pero no era yo es mi padre

Remus: ¿y funciona?

Eddard: Nunca tuve cerca un Hombre Lobo que lo probase asi que no lo se

Remus: Si me decis que hay que hacer yo lo pruebo

Eddard: Se supone que hay que meditar porque es una lucha entre el hombre y su lobo si ganase el hombre te convertirias en huargo y podrias pasar de lobo a humano a voluntad pero si gana el lobo serias mas peligroso que antes por unos tres meses

Fred: Esto es raro hermano mio Charlie tiene novia

George: No es predecible se llama Norberta

Fred: No esta es humana y se puso sobre protector

George: La ultima vez que lo vimos asi Gin Gin se habia robado su escoba

Juntos: es el fin del mundo corran por sus vidas {corren}

Charlie: Callense payasos

Jon: Pero algo de razon tienen

Daenerys: ¿siempre son asi?

Charlie: No a veces son peor


	4. Veredictos y Politica

A pesar del experimento en funciones Dany y Jon querrían marcharse del país luego de enterarse de la cacería de brujas lanzada contra un chico de quince años pero lo que los convenció de quedarse seria que a pesar de que eso estaba mal la gente común no tenia la culpa de tener un gobierno corrupto porque a diferencia del mundo muggle los magos no los habían votado y querían salvarse de ese asesino salvaje que habia atacado a sus padres o hermanos mayores y revivido hace pocos meses

Harry: Que bueno es estar de regreso crei que me iban a arrestar

Ginny: La verdad es que se morian de ganas

Ashara: ¿que fue lo que hizo?

Ginny: Nada el gobierno es corrrupto y le tendio una trampa

Eddard: ¿porque harian eso?

Dora: Para mantenerse en el pdoer

Ashara: Eso es corrupcion pura

Dora: Lo sabemos

Daenerys: Adios Nimphy

Dora: ¿A donde vas Khaleesi?

Daenerys: Lejos si estan corruptos no mercen ayuda

Jon: Eso mismo digo yo

Charlie: ¿Pero y la gente comun?

Daenerys: Los votaron que se frieguen

Charlie: En el mundo magico no se vota

Daenerys: Entoces deberian

Charlie: Si pero sino ganamos no va vivir nadie para hacerlo

Sirius: Bueno pero a pesar de que eso es cierto todavia deberian disculaparse con la gente inocente

Charlie: {ironico} gracias canuto

Sirius: Para servirte jinecito

Daenerys: Bueno supongo que podria tratar

Jon: Esta bien hagamoslo

Sirius: Bueno ya que los convencimos vamos a festejar

Charlie: Genial traigan la Cerveza de manteca

Daenerys: ¿que es eso?

Charlie: Es algo genial deberis probarlo

Daenerys: Esta bien pero tenemos que ir a un recital de los Siete Reinos

Hermoine: Nunca escuhe de ellos

Jon: Es que tocan en el continente

Sirius: ¿Se llaman asi?

Eddard: Si aunque no entiendo porque

Jon: Porque sus ancstros esna parecidos a reyes antiguos en especial los de Dany

Charlie: Si me gustaria pero nos va atomar bastante tiempo

Daenerys: Bueno pero me gustaria que esten en la fiesta de victoira cuando ganemos

Charlie: Eso depende de Harry no de mi

Harry: Preferiria verlos antes por si hay algun problema pero si pueden


	5. Escuela y Trabajo

Unos días más tarde, en el último día de las fiestas, los niños reciben sus cartas de Hogwarts y Ron y Hermione son nombrados prefectos. Molly Weasley es tan contenta con el nombramiento de Ron como un prefecto que está de acuerdo a la solicitud de Ron para conseguir una nueva escoba. Moody muestra a Harry una vieja fotografía de la Orden del Fénix original e identifica las personas en la fotografía, aunque lescuchar como Moody describe las terribles destino de algunos de los miembros de la fotografía hace que Harry se sintiera incómodo.

Ojoloco: No te deprimas Potter aqui tengo algo para alegrarte el dia

Harry: ¿enserio que es?

Ojoloco: {entrega un foto} Esta es la orden del fenix original

Harry: Se ve inspirador

Ojoloco: Lo malo es que {le cuenta}

Harry: Pobre gente

Sirius: ¿que le estas dando?

Ojoloco: Recuerdos

Sirius: No deberias circular esa foto

Ashara: ¿que tiene de malo?

Dora: Son martires de guerra

Ginny: Eso no tiene nada de malo

Dora: Recordarlos es bueno es cierto pero te deprime un poco

Luego de que los estudiantes se fuesen Charlie y Dany regresarían a Rumania donde pasarían su tiempo entre dragones y posibles reclutas para la Orden junto con ver un recital de música que causaría gran sensación y sería muy exitoso en el mundo mágico y que era de rendimiento medio en el regular para sorpresa de la gente y en especial de un mago que nunca fue le mundo muggle o por lo menos no a un concierto esa seria la banda de de los Siete Reinos la misma de que hablaba su novia

Charlie: Bueno ya llegamos ¿que te parece?

Daenerys: ¿que es esto?

Charlie: Una reserva de dragones

Daenerys: Esta bien pero ¿que hacemos aca?

Charlie: Bueno este es mi trabajo te traje para ver si te reclutaban cuando tengamos tiempo libre vamos a ese concierto

Daenerys: Suena genial ¿pero me van a aceptar?

Charlie: La verdad nose pero si queres que advine

Daenerys: si por favor

Charlie: Entonces si ¿que tiene de esppecial esa banda?

Daenerys: A pesar de las canciones que estan buenas en serio tiene a mi padre como cantante y un amigo del tamaño de un duende como flautista

Charlie: Nunca escuche de un hombre del tamaño de un duende ¿no le incomoda? porque las flautas son grandes

Daenerys: No parece por como la toca

Charlie: Realmente quiero ir a verlos


	6. Weasley Interrogado

Tyrion Lannister flautista de la banda de los siete reinos seria el primer humano en mucho tiempo en ser hijo de una duende eso le traería la atención de varios varios chistes y el apodo de mediohombre pero al ver a su amiga regresar acompañada seria el quien haria los chistes y riese de ultimo.

Tyrion: La dragoncita tiene novio que tierno

Daenerys: El medio hombre puede con su faluta que raro

Charlie: ¿este quien es?

Tyrion: O el mago es muy importante para saber de duendes

Charlie: el banquero es mi hermano mayor

Daenerys: Bueno no se pelen

Tyrion: ¿queres ver a tu papa?

Daenerys: Si eso estaria muy bueno

Tyrion: Esta con Robert

Daenerys: ¿Y no se pelean?

Tyrion: A mi tambien me sorprende

Charlie: La verdad no se si estoy listo para eso

Daenerys: El no es tan malo

Aegon: ¿hermanita quien es este?

Rhaegar: Si yo tambien quiero saber se ve como un acosador

Daenerys: {ironica} muchas gracias Egg

Aegon: Para servirte

Daenerys: No es un acosador es mi novio

Rhaegar: No creo que pueda con los riesgos

Charlie: ¿de que habla señor?

Rhaegar: No te hagas el tonto

Robert: No seas asi deja al pobre chico tranquilo

Rhaegar: No pienso aceptar a un mujeriego que abandone a mi hijita a la primera oportunidad

Daenerys: {avergonzada} papa no sigas por favor

Charlie: Necesitarian algo muy grave para apartarnos

Robert: Grave como nuestros padres objetan es la salida del cobarde grave como tengo un pariente enfermo es entendible

Aegon: yo creo que eso es justo

Rhaegar: supongo que puedo intentarlo ¿como te llamas chico?

Charlie: Charlie Weasley

Tyrion: {riendose} que lindo lio no me habia divertido tanto desde hace años


	7. Cuartel para el Ejercito

La profesora Umbridge obtiene cada vez más poder mediante decretos de enseñanza emitidos por el ministerio y los alumnos furiosos deciden amotinarse y crear una fuerza de lucha contra los mortifagos a pesar del gobierno por lo que seguirian cualquier plan que los ayudase aun cundo fuese ideado por un fugitivo

Sirius: {en la chimenea} Cachorro que buno verte ¿hay algun problema?

Harry: Si necesitamos una base para hacer la resistencia y no se me ocurre ninguna

Sirius: ¿Resistencia? o sea que te estas enfrentando a la sapo ese es mi ahijado

Harry: Gracias pero no yo soy yo solo somos unas treinta personas

Sirius: Bueno se me ocurren algunos pero no se si puedan servir para eso

Harry: Si a mi tambien pero para toda esa gente si esta en el mapa nos van a descubrir antes o despues

Sirius: Bueno no se a donde enviarte voy a pedir ayuda y te llamo en cuanto lo sepa

Harry: Bueno espero que sea rapido todos quieren empezar y no puedo demorarlos por mas tiempo

Sirius: No puedo decirte cosas que no se

Harry: Ya se Hocicos pero hasta Hermoine me presiona

Sirius: que mala suerte

Harry: Si lo es bueno adios

Sirius: {luego de cortar} Estos chicos son geniales estoy celoso de ellos

Dora: ¿que paso tio?

Sirius: estan enfrentadose al ministerio ¿no es guay?

Remus: Eso es peligroso Canuto

Sirius: No seas aguafiestas Lunatico

Jon: Si yo estuviese enfrentandome a un golpe gubernamental tambien lo combatiria

Eddard: No deberias hacer eso hijo

Jon: El musico es mi hermano

Eddard: crei que juntarte con sam te aplacaria el lado rebelde

Jon: Pues te equivocabas en realidad le dio a el espiritu de lucha

Eddard: eso es contraproducente

Dora: No por lo que yo escuche

Jon: No sabia que ella les hablara tanto de nosotros

Dora: Es que solo lo hacia cuando se ponia nostalgica


	8. Rockero Bromista

Willas: Nunca vi a una chica tan lenta

Oberyn: Es que es una retrasasda mental

Rhaegar: {enojado} Paren de decir eso o los echo

Robert: Estas echo un amargado

Tyrion: para ser justos se pasaron un poco

Robert: No seas alcaguete es algo gracioso

Rhaegar: Es mi hija de la que hablan asi

Willas: Pero no seas tan gruñon un chiste o dos no hacen daño a nadie

Oberyn: Si ya se podria haber dicho que {hace las muecas}

Rhaegar: Deberian estar planeando nuestro proximo concierto no metiendose con mi niña

Tyrion: Puede ser pero seria mejor otro trago

Robert: Ademas arrasamos en todos lados no te sulfures

En medio de una ronda de viajes el cantante se vería divido entre apoyar las bromas de su guitarrista al que le decían Víbora Roja porque hacia chistes obscenos y hablaba parsel o defender a su hija el nuevo objeto de burla debido a su fascinación por los dragones su nuevo novio y la combinación que eso generaba

Daenerys: esto me esta cansando

Charlie: ¿siempre se burlan asi?

Daenerys: Por lo general es mas suave

Charlie: Se supone que te rias con alguien no de alguien

Aegon: Bueno odio admitirlo pero tenes razon

Daenerys: Gracias hermanito Si te puedo ayudar decimelo

Aegon: Si podes no se besen delante mio

Charlie: Bueno pero no nos persigas para evitarlo

Aegon: No puedo creer que hagas eso

Daenerys: Chicos por favor no se pelen

Aegon: No es eso Dany es que tu novio me sorprende

Daenerys: ¿eso es bueno o malo Egg?

Aegon: Bueno es mas valiente de lo que pensaba

Charlie: ¿porque resisti las bromas?

Aegon: Si yo me hubiese enojado por la mitad de eso

Charlie: Estoy acostumbrado en casa hicieron algo parecido

Daenerys: Cierto tus hermanos son bromistas

Aegon: Eso realmente ayuda ¿que tal vez lo que te ofreci?

Charlie: Me parece justo


	9. Nagini Riddle

Sirius: ¿que fue lo que viste?

Harry: El ataque como si yo fuese la serpiente

Sirius: Ouch eso es muy feo

Ginny: {furiosa} deberiamos estar en el hospital no aca

Dora: Una niña apareciendo en un hospital antes que su madre es mala idea

Sirius: Cierto eso dejaria a la Orden expuesta

Ginny: Al diablo la Orden mi papa puede estar muriendose

Harry: Se que es tu papa pero nos dicen que esperemos no que no podemos ir

A pesar de que el año escolar esta bastante agitado la vida en la reserva de dragones esta bastante tranquila pero un dia los problemas de la orden del fénix harían a una chica y su novio viajar volando montados en su padre para sorpesa de todos los que vieron la escena en curso debido a la transformación tan extraña

Rhaegar: Ese fue un viaje raro nunca habia volado tanta distancia

Daenerys: gracias por traernos papa

Charlie: Guau en todo este tiempo que llevo trbajando con dragones nunca vi algo como esto

Daenerys: Te dije que lo llevamos en la sangre

Charlie: Si pero un animago dragon no existio nunca


	10. LLegada Sorpresa

Harry: ¿Que tiene de especial la Oclumancia?

Sirius: Se supone que protege tu mente

Harry: Interesante ¿Que tal funciona?

Sirius: Depende de lo habil que seas

Ginny: ¿De que hablan?

Dora: La llegada del Osito

Ginny: ¿Mi hermano va a venir? crei que no sabia nada de esto

Charlie: Hola enana no se como no me esperabas esto es grave

Jon: Normalmente te distraes

Daenerys: Bueno vi a un hombre convertirse en dragon eso es normal

Jon: O sea que tu papa tambien vino porque quisiera saber que tal le va a mi tia y hermano

Rhaegar: Bueno ella deberia estar con su esposo porque les di un descanso para venir

Jon: Eso suena bien ¿Y el?

Rhaegar: Bruce sigue practicando pero no encuentra su elemento

Charlie: ¿Tu papa va a quedarse con nosotros?

Daenerys: No pero va a enviarnos a mi heramano para ayudarnos ¿Cierto?

Rhaegar: No lo pense hija que buena idea {sale y despega}

Harry pasa esa Navidad con Sirius, la familia Weasley y algunos miembros del Orden. En esos días llega el profesor Snape diciéndole a Harry que le dará clases particulares de Oclumancia, por orden del director, a lo que Sirius reacciona de mala manera diciéndole a Snape que se se atreve a maltratar a Harry se las verá con él. Luego de que su padre saliese del hospital el dragonolista convenció a su novia de que lo ayudase a luchar logrando sorprender a sus familiares gracias a la transformación tan extraña y que ella trajese a su hermano para ayudarlos.

Robert: Chico tu papa esta demorando mucho

Aegon: No te quejes aprovecha las vacaciones


	11. Ministerio en Problemas

Jon: Es bueno verte Tia Lya pero ¿A que viniste?

Lyanna: Para ayudar a mi amiga con su caso

Daenerys: ¿Cual caso?

Elia: Si estos isleños cren que pueden torturar a mis hijos y sus amigos entonces les va a costar

Aegon: No es tan grave mama

Elia: Dejame a mi ser la jueza de eso

Lyanna: Si yo fuese ustedes chicos aprovecharia la cabelleria en mi ayuda sobre todo si la necesito

Dora: No sabia que habis pedido ayuda

Charlie: Es que no lo hice

Sirius: Fui yo hay que detener a esos soquetes de alguna forma

Daenerys: ¿Porque no lo hiciste vos?

Sirius: ¿Quien va a escuchar a un fugitivo?

Daenerys: Que tonta no se me habia ocurrido

Harry y sus compañeros quinto año comienzan a ir a través de sus Exámenes M.H.B Durante la noche, Umbridge ordena a varios aurores desalojar a Hagrid de Hogwarts. Actúa, esta vez, bajo la cobertura de la oscuridad para evitar lo que pasó con Sybill Trelawney. Hagrid se resiste a sus hechizos y Minerva McGonagall se lesiona al protestar contra el uso de la fuerza excesiva contra Hagrid. Hagrid es capaz de escapar y McGonagall es enviado a St Mungo's pero con lo que no contaban ni eela ni su jefe es que causarían un incidente internacional por su negación absoluta.

Harry: No se supone que vayan conmigo es muy peligroso

Ginny: ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos?

Harry: La verdad si

Ginny: Entonces estas mal de la cabeza

Ron: Dejalos venir quieren ayudarnos y los vamos a necesitar

Hermoine: No expulses gente solo para no sentirte culpable

Harry: {resignado} Bueno vengan


	12. Perro en Fuga

Fudge: Este problema esta siendo inflado no puede ser tan grave

Rufus: ¿Alguna vez oiste de algien que derrotase a Elia Targaryen?

Fudge: No Señor al menos no es seguro

Rufus: Entonces no me digas que no es tan grave grandisimo pelmazo

Fudge: puede ser que Lyanna Baratheon

Rufus: {furioso} son parte del mismo equipo golosina pasada

Umbridge: ¿Porque no los deportamos?

Rufus: Eso solo les daria otra rzon para odiarnos Auror Tonks

Dora: ¿que pasa?

Rufus: ¿Sabe quien puede ayudarnos con este desastre?

Dora: {mintiendo} No señor no conozco a nadie

Al tener a Harry en contra y el resto del continente protestando por su inoperancia el Ministerio de la Magia salió a hacerse propaganda para lavar su reputación pero nadie quería ayudarlos porque recordaban lo que hicieron y como casi perdieron a varios parientes o amigos mientras que en otro sitio dos hombres trataban de bromear tranquilamente a pesar de que uno de ellos tenía a su hija en la línea de fuego

Bruce: {feliz} mama papa volvieron ¿Porque tardaron tanto?

Eddard: Bueno hijo el recorrido no es algo tan facil hacer

Robert: ¿Porque no? yo solo veo un viaje de ida y otro de vuelta

Ashara: Transportar a un fugitivo es muy complicado

Robert: Entonces no deberian haberlo hecho

Sirius: {ironico} gracias por apoarme

Elia: {furiosa} callense par de borrachos

Lyanna: Tranquila compañera todo salio genial salvo que somos las esposas de un par de lentos

Elia: Lo que me molesta es que deje a mi hija sola

Aegon: No te alarmes mama Dany puede hacer esto sin problemas

Lyanna: ¿ves amiga? te dije que no era tan grave

Robert: Deberiamos estar festejando

Ashara: Señores no tenemos tiempo para bromear hay un señor oscuro y un gobierno corrupto que detener


	13. Accion y Reaccion

Dora: Maldita Loca andate de aca

Bellatrix: {ironica} Mi sobrinita me oida se me parte el corazon

Dora: No se que esperabas

Bellatrix: Algo de accion

Civil: {levitando} AUXILIO BAJENME

Bellatrix: Callate Crucio

Civil: AAAARRRRGG

Dora: Aguantense un poco {trata de bajarlo}

Bellatrix: {voz de bebe} Nimphy mala ¿a donde vas? {la hechiza}

Dora: {Luchando} bajen a esa familia

Auror: Si señora

Minetras sus dos enemigos se pelaban Canuto aprovecho el salir de su tierra para reclutar a sus rescatadores y recorrer el lugar tranquilo porque los únicos que lo consideraban un criminal era su propio pais pero su festejo duraria poco porque los mortifagos lo obligarian a volver a casa y seguir combatiendo

Sirius: Es genial poder pasear con amigos pero tenemos que volver

Eddard: No podemos alla hay una guerra en curso

Sirius: Si y si no ganamos no va haber refugio en ninguna parte

Robert: Bueno un poco de lucha no me va a hacer mal

Ashara: No es luchar por luichar hay que hacer planes

Robert: Sos demasidao precavida

Ashara: Y vos demasiado impulsivo

Bruce: ¿Puedo ir?

Eddard: Preguntale a tu tia

Lyanna: No mejor quedate practicando

Bruce: Por favor tia Lya

Lyanna: No quiero que tu mama me mate

Aegon: No te deprimas peque papa dice que el proximo concierto te lleva


	14. Bombardeo de Londres

Aunque el fugitivo logaría convencer a sus nuevos compañeros de acompañarlo de regreso el volver cuando su cachorro estaba en clase lo tomaría como un aburrimiento hasta que tuvieron que entrar en acción de forma inesperada cuando la ciudad muggle cayó bajo un ataque de mortifagos y ninguna autoridad defendiéndolos

Robert: ¿Donde estan los malos? quiero darles una paliza

Dora: No sabia que estos sujetos fueran gente de accion

Sirius: Y yo no sabia que salieses con Lunatico hay que adapatrse Nimphy

Dora: {ironica} muy graciososo pulgoso

Sirius: Antes te reias si decia algo asi

Dora: Yo creci y vos no

Eddard: Esto es serio dejen de pelearse

Robert: No seas amargado

Eddard: Ya pasasmos por esto pero si tenes que oirlo otra vez entonces

Robert: {interrumpe} bien como quieras

Remus: El puente esta destruido y ahora van por el reloj tenemos que salvarlos y rescatar a la gente atrapada

Robert: Suena como el bombardeo aleman de la guerra

Remus: Quieren convertirlo en eso

Eddard: Entonces esta loco de remate

Dora: ¿donde esta la noticia en eso?


	15. Dilemas Morales

Civil: Ayuda déjenos pasar

Charlie: Esto es una reserva de dragones no un refugio

Daenerys: Deberías dejarlos

Charlie: No creo que mi jefe me deje hacerlo

Daenerys: no te alarmes papa los va a llevar a casa

Rhaegar: supongo que puedo intentarlo mientras no sean muchos

Aegon: tenemos otro problema

Rhaegar: ¿que pasa hijo?

Bruce: ¿Me llevas con mis papas por favor?

Charlie: No se si pueda

Bruce: {patalea} me dejaron solo no es justo

Rhaegar: Me parece que no te llevo nada

Bruce: Pero padrino dijiste que podia estar en la banda

Rhaegar: Si te portabas bien lo que no parece ser el caso ahora ¿o si?

El año escolar y los partidos de Quididtch avanzaban mientras que los ataques de mortifagos se hacían cada vez más comunes. Al pasar los meses y los desastres seguir al mismo ritmo algunas personas decidieron mudarse pero con los enemigos persiguiéndolos los únicos lugares seguros eran las reservas de animales. Al estar todos en pie de guerra los entretenimientos se cancelaron y los riesgos subieron pero eso traería a los novios de regreso y demoraría la conquista de los mortifagos debido a los dragones que trajeron con ellos.

Robert: No enteiendo esto que descubrimos ¿Quien diantres es Bellatrix Black?

Sirius: Mi prima loca ¿Poque te interesa?

Robert: Porque segun esto fue secuestrada y remplazada

Sirius: Eso es raro tendríamos que revisar si es cierto

Remus: ¿Como vamos a hacerlo? no tenemos un margen de accion

Sirius: Si tenemos si paso fue antes de la primera guerra

Remus: {ironico} genial eso solo afecta los ultimos veinte años nada importante

Kingsley: Esa es uan investigacion muy intensa para un civil ¿pongo aurores a hacerla?

Sirius: seria genial pero no se si puedas hacerlo

Kingsley: Bueno revisar expedientes de mortifagos es parte del acto asique nadie va a quejarse

Robert: Deberiamos preguntarle a nuestro Nomo Flautista es un maldito nerd asi que deberia saberlo


	16. Sorpresas Alarmantes

Ginny: Profesora Tonks ¿puedo saber algo?

Dora: Si pregunte Señorita Weasley

Ginny: ¿Com hago para que mi novio no me deje por ser un heroe?

Dora: Crei que la curiosidad era de la leccion

Ginny: Ups mi error pero como el tuyo es tan lento como el mio pense que lo sabias

Dora: Bueno si requiere resitencia terquedad y algo de romace

Ginny: ENtonces tendre que aplicarlo

Harry: ¿Que vas a Aplicar?

Ginny: Cosas de chicas ¿Que paso?

Harry: Que la fiesta va a empezar sin nosostros y te iba a contrar una de nuestras aventuras

Sirius: Espero no arruinar tu cita cachorro

Harry: {ironico} No para nada hocicos me estaba por dejar {enojandose} Que seas un solteron no es culpa mia

Sirius: Te paereces a tu papa que bueno

Harry: ¿En que?

Sirius: Cornamenta hubiera dicho algo parecido y la Pelrroja me hubiese hechizado

Harry: ¿Para que vinieron?

Eddard: Tienen que ocultarse una batalla viene en camino

Harry: Yo no soy ningun cobarde

Sirius: Te dije que lo tomaria asi

Eddard: Tenia que tratar

Sirius: Si estuve en esa reunion pero va venir a pataerte el trasero el es muy temperamental

Ginny: Draculchus

Harry: Te retaria pero se lo merecen

Eddard: {lucha contra el moco murcielago} Quitename esto

Sirius: A mi no me mires apenas lo esquive

La Profesora Tonks recibiría cerca del fin del año escolar dos noticias insólitas la primera que su hermandino se puso de novio algo que no la sorprendió a pesar de que a su amigo y al resto de los alumnos si y la segunda que luego de unos meses de intensa investigación policial hecha por sus camaradas tanto aurores como de la orden resulta que su tia llevaba perdida toda su vida que tendría un esposo muggle y hasta esperaba una niña mientras que la loca Lestrange era un remplazo hecho por una loca que odiaba a su hermano y recibió ayuda de dos criminales muggles muy peligrosos Petyr y Catelyn Baelish a los que mato luego de que la ayudasen con el rapto y cambio

Cersei: Mi señor estoy toda dolorida ¿puedo ir a curarme?

Voldermont: No Bella te merecias esos Crucicatus parece que estas perdiendo tu toque

Cersei: Bueno esto de atacar parientes pasa tan a menudo que casi no distingo los falsos de los verdaderos


	17. Verdadera contra Falsa

Daenerys: Que caos es esto pense que los podian contener

Charlie: Eso fue antes de que Dumblebor muriese

Daenerys: ¿En que afecta eso? es solo un hombre

Charlie: Bueno eso es cierto pero puso la moral general por el piso

Daenerys: Deberia haber algo que los recupere

Charlie: La forma en la que llegamos va ayudar bastante con eso

Ginny: ¿Puedo ayudarlos a combatir? {hace puchero}

Charlie: No enana mama dice que tenes que ir a Hogwarts

Ginny: Pero eso va a ser el infierno en la tierra

Harry: Vele el lado bueno vas a liderar la revolucion escolar

Ginny: Esta bien me convencieron pero no te agarres otra novia por ahi o te mato

Harry: Primero no creo que tenga tiempo para eso y segundo lo mas probable es que Riddle te gane

La Orden del Fénix estaba en un completo caos debido a que tenían al gobierno en contra y solo Pottervigilancia como voceros pero a pesar de eso lograron resistir lo suficiente para que una horda de dragones y un par de jinetes viniesen a ayudarlos dando esperanza a la gente inocente al verlos incinerar a la horda de mortifagos que habia estado acechandolos y que Isabella viniese a ayudar a una chica desesperada buscando ayuda y que terminaría siendo su sobrina aunque ellas no se enterasen hasta luego de haber ganado

Cersei: Crei que me habia librado de vos

Isabella: Y yo que conmigo habias tenido sufuciente

Cersei: Bueno este niño es tan especial que no me pude resistir

Isabella: CHARLY

Chip: Mami auxilio

Isabella: Me las vas a pagar maldita bruja {hace magia accidental}

Sirius: Bella contra Bella si no lo viese con mis propios ojos no lo creeria vamos chico veni conmigo mientras tu mama se recupera

Chip: Gracias señor

Cersei: Mañdito perro del demoñio

Sirius: {ironico} Para servirte primita

Tyrion: Tu verdadera prima es la madre del niño que salvaste

Sirius: ¿Entonces quien es esta?

Tyrion: Mi hermana loca


	18. Reconectando con la Familia

Dora: Voy a tener que vigilar el banco antes de que lo tomen

Charlie: Eso es algo muy peligroso ¿Segura que queres hacerlo?

Dora: No podemos dejarselo a los Mortifagos es quiza el ultimo bastion libre que hay

Charlie: Bueno eso es cierto pero deberiamos preocuparnos mas por la gente no los Galleones

Dora: no lo hago para proteger los Galleones sino para reclutar a los duendes

Charlie: Deberias dejarselo a mi hermano el trabaja alli

Isabella Bucket se sintió bastante rara porque extrañaba a dos personas a las que hasta donde sabia nunca conoció el hecho de que se llamen Narcisa y Andromeda o fuesen sus hermanas lo ignoraría por completo hasta que buena parte de su pueblo cambiase los chocolates Wonka por los Honeydukes y uno sujeto que confundio con lumpa lumpas pero que en realidad eran duendes le hiciesen preguntas extrañas llevándola a redescubrir el mundo mágico al hacerle unas pruebas de identidad y termniaria reconcilandose conn su familia perdida luego de matar a su imitadora en combate.

Duende: Señora es muy peligroso reclamar algo que no le pertenece

Isabella: No quiero reclamar nada a menos que toque lo que necesito es comprobar algo

Duende: Bueno eso depende lo que este dudando

Isabella: Me dijeron que mi nombre esra otro distinto al que pensaba y queria saber si es cierto o no

Duende: ¿Cual seria ese nombre?

Isabella: Bellatrix Black

Chip: ¿Mama cuando volvemos a casa?

Isabella: Estan revisando algo peque cuando teminene nos vamos

Duende: {viendo el resultado} Weasley

Bill: ¿Si señor?

Duende: Expliqueme como es que hay una Bellatrix Lestrange fugitiva y otra parada frente a mi

Bill: No lo se mi padre y unos aurores lo investigaron pero no se que resultado tuvo

Sirius: ¿Ahora si me crees?

Isabella: Si pero esperaba que fuese una pesadilla

Sirius: vamos primita no soy tan malo

Isabella: Al parecer la mala soy yo adios peque te quiero mucho

Chip: no entiendo ¿porque me queres dejar?

Sirius: Esta confundida y tiene que aclararse las ideas asi que vas a quedarte conmigo mientras lo hace

Chip: ¿Y quien es usted?

Sirius: Tio Hocicos


	19. El regreso de la Paz

Isabella: No pense que puidese matar a alguien

Sirius: No te sientas tan mal era una loca te remplazo y trato de matar a tu sobrina

Isabella: Eso no lo hace correcto

Sirius: Bueno no pero si te hace sentir mejor es la escoria que trato de matar a tu hijo

Isabella: Gracias necesitaba escuchar eso

Chip: ¿Mama quiene es esa?

Isabella: Tu prima Dora

Sirius: Va a costrarle aceptar eso

Chip: Estaria bueno no ser el unico niño en casa

Isabella: No se si lo seas por mucho tiempo

Sirius: Eso es genial mas niños es justo lo que necesitan los tiempos de paz

Bill: Cierto y vaya victoria crei que no lo lograriamos

Sirius: ¿Donde esta Harry?

Bill: Se fue a festejar con su novia

Sirius: ¿Y no te molesta que sea tu Hermana?

Bill: Algo pero me estoy acostumbrando

Aegon Targaryen y Gendry Baratheon festejaron el haber ganado y salvado a su familia y amigos yendo a un parque de atracciones muggle y teniendo un duelo medieval para entretener al público usando uno una espada y el otro un martillo reproduciendo lo que en otra vida hubiese sido la Batalla del Tridente y variando el quien ganaba según los pedidos de la gente en la tribuna

Aegon: Esto esta perdiendo la gracia

Gendry: Bueno es como nos lo escribieron no podemos hacer nada

Aegon: Se supone que sea un duelo equilibrado y me ganas siempre

Gendry: Visto asi suena monotono pero si lo cambiamos la gente se va a enojar

Aegon: Puede ser pero seria mejor arriegarnos

Gendry: Esta bien pero las arms tienen que ser las de siermpre porque esa es la gracia

Eddard: Chicos ¿Que hacen?

Gendry: Luchamos Tio Ned

Daenerys: No sabia que te interasaba el mundo muggle hermanito

Aegon: ¿Te sorprende?

Daenerys: La verdad es si ¿que te inspiro?

Aegon: Papa y su banda aunque empieza a aburrir

Gendry: Deberias eludirme y apuñalarme capaz que el publico te apoya

Aegon: Buena idea la proxima actuacion lo hacemos asi

Eddard: ¿Eso no es muy violento?

Gendry: No {le muestra el libreto}

Eddard: No es lo que yo hubiese hecho pero si les gusta haganlo


	20. Vistazo al Futuro

Daeron: Si pensas robarte a mi prima estas muy mal camaleon de pacotilla

Teddy: Te pensas que podes tranformarte en dragon pero ese es tu abuelo

Visenya: Mi hermano es patetico

Daenerys: Hija no seas mala

Dora: ya se que es tu hijo pero sin no deja de meterse donde no lo llaman lo voy a maldecir

Charlie: No me mires a mi le dije que estaba siendo sobreprotector pero no me escucho

Eddard: ¿Chicos hay algun problema?

Jason: No abuelo

Isabella: Dora estas muy sobreprotectora

Dora: Debi salir a vos tia Bella

Sirius: Ahi te gano

Chip: ¿Mama podemos traer al resto de la familia?

Isabella: No lo se peque eso depende de tu tio no de mi

Sirius: Bueno pero solo si me los presentan

Isabella: Al fin aparecio el bromista estabas tan serio que parecias diferente del Sirius de mi niñez

Sirius: Bueno seria genial volver a esos años pero mis padres y los tuyos fueron unas porquerias

Chip: {protesta} la peque es mi hermana

Isabella: No tanto ya va a la escuela

Dora: Tener la edad de tu sobrino es raro

Daeron Weasley y Teddy Lupin se pelearían debido a Victorie porque él no aceptaba que su prima tuviese novio pero al final la pareja es quien triunfaría debido a que mientras se concentraba en eso se le escapo el hecho de que su hermana se volvió la novia del hijo de Jon y Ygritte Stark lo que hubiese causado problemas en el aniversario de la Batalla sin no fuese que Harry se alegro de los unicos problemas que hubiese fuesen riñas familiares.

 **FIN**


End file.
